Cosmic Love:Snippets of forbidden love
by SailorGuardian314
Summary: Sweet, beautiful, angst and intimate drabbles between Serenity and Endymion. Silver Millennium themed based.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Ever since she was a little girl, Princess Serenity was always a curious little ball of light and would always try to seek out answers to her questions. She was tenacious and very clever for the Silver Millennium heir, it might had gotten her in small trouble which a small disciple from her mother would do the trick.

But as the years went by and she grew into a beautiful princess, her personality only went through small adjustments as she grew more bold and clever.

Nevertheless, her growing curiosity about the things interested by her, such as Earth. It was one of the earliest memories she could ever remember; that beautiful blue crystal in the sky, she liked calling it.

It was the one planet that was forbidden to venture in. A no zone area, off limits, a planet less important by the rest of the Silver Alliance.

It didn't stop the silver haired princess from reading about the blue crystal orb in one of the grand libraries in the moon palace. When it comes to her usual studies, Serenity was known to sleep through it but when the topic is intriguing to her, she will learn and pay attention.

With earth, she never got bored with it. It was very captivating to her how truly the forbidden planet was in real life. She found what everyone was saying about the planet was almost wrong, and the princess herself just liked some honesty.

Of course, she could never talk about what she had learned about earth to her beloved soul sisters, she knew they would scold her and try to banned the books. In all the possibilities she thought of, Serenity was certain banning books about it was one to come true.

Enough about the books, she would think, as she knew that her curiosity was getting frustrating while time goes by her. She had wanted to go and see it herself so she could calm down her freeing interest, she knew it was great risk compare to her other slightly rebellious acts.

But the young Lunar princess just wanted to catch a glimpse of the forbidden planet, how bad can it be? She couldn't stop feeling like she had to go there and met a unfamiliar pull to it or something…

And that is how Princess Serenity did the unthinkable and visited the blue planet. And what a sight it was, it looked like she had landed in a beautiful garden with many colorful flowers.

The lunar princess carefreely ran around, enjoying the scenery of the garden. It felt like she was walking on air, compare to how she would feel later on in her life, like gravity was against her.

Serenity was being introduced in so many things she never found back on the moon, earth to her had so much color that she did not want to leave here.

Her crystal eyes caught a glimpse of a flower that she had read about before, it was a beautiful red flower that smelled heavenly.

Time slowly passed her by, not knowing that she had indeed attracted attention to herself. Without knowing what was behind her, Serenity leaned back and consequently bumped into the welcoming comer into the scene.

"Oh my! I am so terribly sorry!"

The person she bumped into by accident while holding the red flower in his small hands, was rather a good looking fellow in Serenity's honest opinion.

He was a foot taller than her petite stature, her crystal eyes looked from head to toe of her unexpecting visitor.

Oh my, indeed. She was in deep trouble now.

Out of nowhere, she answered "It's not what it seems!" to the handsome man with dark hair and deep blue eyes who was watching her every move with those hypnotizing eyes of his. Oh god, she was goner.

The man before chuckled a bit, astonished at the pale beauty response. He knew she didn't mean no harm by the way her body language was to him. She seemed small and defenseless but her aura was very peaceful so he couldn't help but asked…

"What is your name, my fair lady?"

Serenity was taken back by his question for a moment. She was hesitated at first, she barely knew this man but she felt that unfamiliar pull by him…

"You first, good sir"

He chuckled at her response again

"Endymion, now yours, fair maiden"

Serenity gave out a dampened smile at the strange man's continuous teasing/flirting technique.

"My name is Serenity, nice to meet you."

They soon gave out proper introductions to one another, they would find themselves madly falling in love in the manner of days.

Thus starting this whirlwind forbidden romance of the millennium.

~Fin~ for now

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

** A/N; I had joined in the drabbles/snippets/vignettes train of short stories. Might as well make this my practice ground for ! ****Some will come**** across my Guardians stories, not all. Fair warning; it's Serenity and Endymion themed based as it reads in the summary ;)**

**Please R&R! Thanks, see ya later!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Naoko Takeuchi!**


	2. Unsettling Revelations

Unsettling Revelations

This drabble is AU, it is set in another universe. Think of it as a big loop in some of my stories.

.

.

.

.

It was almost dawn when Serenity woke up from her slumber, turning around to watch her husband still in his sleep right next to her.

It was rare for her to be the first one to be awake since Endymion is such a light sleeper, but in moments like these, Serenity greatly enjoyed it.

As always, her secret husband looked like a little boy in his sleep. His raven hair was disheveled, sharp cheeks were a little rosy from all the night before. Her cheeks flushed pink at the memory of last night, stretching her arms above her head, the silver-blonde beauty was about to get up until Endymion shot his arm towards her and wrapped one around her exposed waist.

"Endymion!"

"Hahaha, I fooled you good! It's too early to get up my love" he responded as he gets up halfway to hug back his princess back to the bed.

""Endy, it's almost dawn. You know we can't stay in bed all day or people will get suspicious of our whereabouts" she reasoned with him who had other plans in mind.

"Sere, we both know that you want to stay here with me all day"

She sighs softly as she felt his cool kisses on her small back, she did wanted to be with him all day, especially in the day where no one suspected him to be the enemy. Even though he had tried to settle the stale relationship between earth and the moon, it was unsuccessful, due to the uproar on earth.

In those earlier times, she had secretly gone to earth to see the beauties of the blue planet she dreamt of going since childhood. Had bumped into Endymion in the rose garden and immediately got acquainted with each other.

But to her great and unexpected surprise, he came to the moon to try to join with the Silver Alliance. To her mother, this was the first time they met but behind the scenes- she was all emotions with the dark prince.

They started to have playful flirting (via soft bantering) relationship in where he was clever enough to tease her in the most polite manners. He was the assertive and a tad sarcastic type to tease around while she was the strong-willed type to withstand his silly teasing.

Serenity would have never thought she would fall in love with the smart-aleck prince from the forbidden planet, as she was engaged to another in those times.

It came as surprise when Endymion also expressed the same feelings she had for him and one day during their usual 'polite bantering', he pushed her into a open courtyard and kissed her breathlessly.

It was unexpected, especially since their relationship was only of acquaintances who knew each other from before but slowly they fell deeply in love and had countless rendezvous with each other.

Serenity had broke her engagement with the previous suitor and begged her mother to marry Endymion. The moon queen refused her honest request in a instant, leaving her heartbroken.

She knew that Endymion was her one true love and in secret she married him with the help of one of her dearest friends, her lady in waiting Amelia.

Her mind rewinds back to the current time, her darling husband had pinned her down to the bed and continued his cool kisses on her.

"What's on your mind, sweet wife? He whispered

"Just thinking of our courtship, how you were really arrogant with your comments with me" she responded back.

"Well come on, love, I was really trying to understand your cool straightforwardness and witty self, but you had me at 'It's you again.'

Again with his sarcasm, but she still loved him regardless. Kissing his soft tanned neck, "It's almost dawn Endy" she whispered into his ear.

Sighing loudly, he shook his head once he saw the colors of the morning sky. Though it was different from earth, he knew it was time to go before someone notices their absence.

He got up from the bed and went to get his clothes from the ground, watching him go was always hard for the both of them. They could hope that the queen would allowed earth to join with the Silver Alliance some day soon.

Getting up on her knees, she granted him one final passionate kiss before he left, "I will see you soon my love" she said to him.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow" he whispered back to her. Giving her one last kiss, he went finally left.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, Serenity woke up in a hurry to the washroom, jolting out of her bed as she immediately vomited. Coughing nonstop, her body felt very ill and greatly fatigued, Amelia came rushing in as she barely entered the bedchambers.

"Serenity, are you alright?" the lady in waiting asked worriedly at her princess, she nodded her head, "Yes I'm fine. This will pass soon, it's been like that for some time now."

"Yes, it's been a while but I am starting to get worried for you, Princess. Do you want me to examine you to see if there's something wrong with you?"

Serenity despises getting sick, especially these little sickness she had for over the pass month. " That sounds a good idea Amelia, I hate being sick and I just want to get over this sickness"

Amelia nodded and proceed to focus on her ancient magic to see the Princess' weak body, her hands glowed a silver-golden light. The princess' lady in waiting was a very ancient Terran woman of immortality, given by her many great-great grandmother Selene.

Amelia was also gifted powers of the Pure Energy in their universe, an awe-aspiring power that rivals both the Silver and Golden crystals.

In her eyes' mind, Amelia saw a strand of life in her Princess' body, shocking her when she realizes the reason behind her sudden sickness.

Coming back to reality, she told Serenity the real reason.

.

.

.

.

News from the continuing uproar on earth was becoming more alarming to Serenity, she hasn't seen Endymion for a while now and she desperately needs to tell him the unsettling revelations she got a few days ago.

Moving her small hands to her flat abdomen, she was nervous to tell him. Though she always wanted a family with him, this wasn't exactly a great time to think of that.

Their repercussions was the result of this blessing in the worst time and she feared for Endymion's life more than ever.

Tonight is another grand ball for the people of the moon, to distract themselves from the uproars that are getting out of control. "Such an absurd event!" Serenity said to herself as she gets ready for the celebration.

Her heart was pounding rapidly as she walks through the crowds of the ballroom, looking for an open spaced balcony until she felt a warm hand holding onto her small right hand.

Serenity immediately recognized that warmth, giving the masked man the only soft and gentle smile meant for him.

"Endymion, I need to tell you something, meet me in in our secret place" she said while they were dancing.

They both meet in their secret place, him telling her that the activity on earth was getting worse and that he, as their king, tried to settling things down but no avail.

Serenity listened in to what he had to say, "I'm sorry that I couldn't see you as much as I wanted but I need your help in all of this, Serenity. You know how much you mean to me" he said to her.

She looks at him with eyes of love and understanding, "Yes I do," Endymion gives her a similar look with his navy blue eyes.

"I love you, Serenity

"Endymion there's something you should to know"

He looked at her with unwavering look of concern, "What's wrong Sere?"

She was about to say what she needed to say to him when the palace guards yelled out in the distance as the guests are told that Beryl and Metallia had invaded the moon.

In slow motion, she saw Endymion's expression turned bitter and he took her hand to safety. She had really wanted to tell him that he was going to be a father but it seemed it was still not a great time, despite her need to tell him.

Serenity wanted to tell him but instead an evil being revealed it to him.

.

.

.

.

"What great joy! I killed two birds with one stone, the White Moon Princess and her disgrace of a child!" Beryl laughed insanely, her red eyes showing such evil joy in them, it was disgusting.

"Come now Endymion, let us rule both the earth and the moon together!" she continued but didn't get a response from him.

From where Serenity was laid in Endymion's arms on the grounds, she barely breathing as blood was gusting out of her mouth, " Endymion, I'm sorry my love. I tried telling you…"

"No, no it's not your fault. It wasn't great timing, my love please stay with me."

Her small white hand touched his cheek as tears came down from his eyes, he didn't ask of this, all he wanted was a happy life with the one he loved.

"I love you Endy, we will see each other again someday" she said as the last breath took her.

Endymion didn't know what to do now, the love of his life and their child were gone now so there wasn't really nothing to live for.

So he took the easy way out. The reason why he fought for life was gone and so there wasn't any regret when the Terran Prince died by his own hand.

.

.

.

.

AN; yes and woah, that was a different approach to the ending of Silver Millennium. I have read one fanfic where Serenity was killed before Endymion and he did the same there. Essentially Endymion is Mamoru and I bet he felt the same loneliness if he would to lose his love.

R&R ;) Sailor Guardians314


End file.
